gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Liquor Ace
Liquor Ace (also known as Ace Liquor) is a small, run down liquor store that appears in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description It is located on Algonquin Boulevard in Sandy Shores. The liquor store is relative small, on the entrance to the bar, signs for companies such as Phat Chips, Logger Beer, Fleeca, Benedict Light Beer, Pisswasser, Shark and Cerveza Barracho are present. In 2013, Trevor Phillips, along with his employee Chef, begin using the upstairs portion of the store for the manufacturing of Methamphetamine, as well as the headquarters of Trevor's business. In GTA Online, the player is able to buy drinks, snacks, or rob the store, as it takes place before the events of GTA V, before it was turned into a meth lab owned by Trevor Philips and Chef. The radio station that plays inside Liquor Ace is Los Santos Rock Radio. Influence The building is a reversed version of this real life liquor store in Mecca, California. The store's name is a reference to the British cider White Ace, a drink commonly associated with homelessness and anti social behaviour, due to it's high alcohol content and cheap price. This can be relatable to the general presentation of Sandy Shores. The store's logo also has some similarities. Events of Grand Theft Auto Online The player is hired by Gerald to attack Liquor Ace and steal a Journey full of meth. The player manages to kill several guards before stealing the RV. The player takes the RV to the You Tool hardware store where there will be two people waiting for the delivery. Later, the player is again required to steal an RV. By this time, the player is hired by Trevor Philips Enterprises. This time around, however, the player must bring the RV back to Ace Liquor, where Chef will be waiting. It is revealed in the Series A - Steal Meth mission, that the meth lab inside the gas station was created during the events of GTA Online, when the player stole an Tanker full of meth juice from the O'Neil brothers and delivered it to Chef in the gas station. He then used the tanker to start Trevor Phillips Enterprises meth business. Events of Grand Theft Auto V While Trevor Philips is giving Tao Cheng and his interpreter a tour of Liquor Ace, they are suddenly ambushed by the Varrios Los Aztecas. Trevor throws the two men into a cooler and heads inside with Chef to defend the Ace Liquor. After a hard battle, Trevor manages to kill most of the Aztecas and succeeds in the defence of his meth lab. A while later, Michael De Santa and his crew plan the The Paleto Score in Liquor Ace. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Meth'd Up *Crank Up the Volume *Series A - Steal Meth (Heist) ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Trevor Philips Industries *Paleto Score Setup *Military Hardware *The Paleto Score Gallery LiquorAce-GTAV-Interior.jpg|First floor. LiquorAce-GTAV-MethLab.jpg|Meth lab. LiquorAce-GTAV-Trailer.png|Liquor Ace seen in the first trailer. LiquorAce-GTAV-PCScreenshot.png|Liquor Ace as seen in the PC version. Trivia *The name of the store could be pronounced as "Lick Her Ass", which is another one of Rockstar's sexual humor. *In a Weazel News broadcast however, it is referred to as Ace Liquor, which sounds like "Ass Licker". *Near the bar's entrance, a sign for Seaton Sands Monster Truck Festival is displayed. The name is clearly a reference to Seton Sands, a rocky beach to the east of Port Seton in Scotland. Rockstar Games have referenced other Scottish icons such as the town of Hawick and the Flag of Scotland in the game. *It is possible to enter the Meth Lab as Michael or Franklin before Trevor comes into the storyline. The player can enter through the back door and see Chef smoking by the window. The character can talk to Chef but he will not respond. de:Liquor Ace es:Liquor Ace hu:Liquor Ace pt:Liquor Ace fr:Liquor Ace ru:Liquor Ace pl:Liquor Ace Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations